Trojan Navy
The Trojan Navy was a military branch of the Trojan Empire and was the most powerful naval power within the Seven Kingdoms. For years the Navy had been both Troy's main defence against invasion and guardian of the Empire. Formation During the earliest days of Troy, the Trojan Navy was made up of merchant and trader ships which allowed the City to grow. However, threats from pirate raiders and hostile city-states forced Troy to begin the build-up of military naval vessels. During the Great Expansion, the Trojan Navy played an important role in transporting settlers and soldiers whilst protecting supply routes critical to the expansion of the Empire. Trojan-Covenant War The Trojan Navy played a significant role in the war against the Covenant and were able to slow the Covenant advance into Trojan Territory. Throughout the conflict the Trojan Navy was responsible for mass evactuations, maintaining supply lines and tying down the majority of the Covenant Fleet. At the end of the War, the Navy had been nearly wiped out with only a handful of vessels remaining. First Contact The Trojan Navy was the first military assets to encounter the Covenant. While establishing an outpost on the Empires Boarder they were engaged by a CRS class cruiser and the trio of Trojan ships were completely obliterated, there were no survivors. An investigation team was sent to assess the situation and were ambushed by Covenant Forces but managed to repel the enemy. They travelled back to Maliba (Frontier Town) to report, but by then the frontier had already been overrun by Covenant Forces The War Goes On... Over the course of 16 year's the Trojans were slowly but surely being overrun, during this time the Navy played many roles such as evacuation teams and fire support roles. The Covenant ships were far more advanced than the Trojan ships but bold strategies and tactics by many commanders such as Grand Admiral Hood allowed the Trojan Navy a chance in combat scenarios against Covenant Forces. No Major victories were won by the Trojan's at that time and the Navy's losses rose and in response ship production was doubled. The Discovery of the Executor During the war Trojan admirals were desperate for a ship that could defeat the hulking CAS Super Carriers, their prayers were answered when a Delta Force located a Military build-up of Covenant Forces near an ancient Mountain ruin. It was decided by Trojan Commanders that the site should be put into Trojan control and find out what the Covenant had been exploring. Battle for the Executor The Covenant, unaware that they had been found continued their research into the Mountain ruins. Though Trojan Forces were spread thin attempting to contain the Covenants Offensive, Grand Admiral Occtan and General Shepherd attacked the Covenant and were able to defeat the Covenant, the first Major Victory of the War. After analysing the Covenant research at the site they were able to continue excavating the ruins until 2 weeks later they had discovered the Executor Sky Dreadnought buried in the Mountain. Siege of Troy The fall of Reach had halved the size of the Trojan Navy and crippled its ability to fight long term engagements with Covenant Forces, but with the Executor now the Flagship of the Navy and recovered and understood they were still a force to be reckoned with. The Covenant launched the first wave along with their last CAS Super Carrier which was destroyed by the Executor during the battle. The remaining ships in the Covenant Battle Group were also destroyed. During the Remainder of the battle, only the Executor was utilised providing fire support and even levelling a section of the city to keep it out of Covenant Hands. Fragmentation of the Empire Despite achieving victory the aftermath of the war left the Empire devastated and Old House's who had been given authority to rule-governed kingdoms during the conflict became more powerful and autonomous from the wishes of the Imperial Crown. Thus as the Trojan military began resettling territory lost during the war, King Baratheon announced the End of the Empire and the creation of the House's System, resulting in the remaining vessels either being sold to various House's or scrapped entirely due to maintenance costs. However, many Imperial vessels remained in the lost territories purposely disobeying orders to return to the Capital after the Fall of the Empire. The Imperial Loyalist Fleet continued to resettle and went undisturbed as King Baratheon was deterred by the Executor which remained in the Loyalist Fleet.